


Fifty Shades of Stony

by Marvel_stony



Series: Fifty Shades Of Stony [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades of Grey Fusion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rating will change, Skinny!Steve, Though he's slightly taller, and also he's over all his illnesses, but he's still small and skinny, cause my research said skinny steve was 5'4, fifty shades of grey AU, so i made him 5'8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_stony/pseuds/Marvel_stony
Summary: When Steve Rogers, a literature student, goes to interview the wealthy Tony Stark as a favour to his roommate Bucky Barnes, he encounters a beautiful, brilliant and intimidating man. The innocent and naive Steve starts to realize he wants him. Despite his enigmatic reserve and advice, he finds himself desperate to get close to him. Not able to resist Steve's beauty and independent spirit, Tony Stark admits he wants him too, but on his own terms. Steve hesitates as he discovers the singular tastes of Tony StarkAka the Fifty Shade of Grey AU no one asked for, but I decided to write anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this the other day after i watched Fifty Shades Darker the re watched Fifty Shades of Grey. So here it is. Also, i was procrastinating my revision.
> 
> Updates will be slow, as I do actually need to revise for my exams in may, but I'll update when I can.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and if you notice any, please tell me so i can correct them. This is the longest fic I've written, and i do plan on actually finishing this one.
> 
> I'll add more characters and tags as i go along

The first thing Tony does when he wakes up in the morning is go for a run. He wakes up in his big bed, and makes his way to his walk in closet - a giant thing that takes up most of the right wall in his bedroom, the other part of the wall is taken up by the en suite - to get dressed into his running gear, a simple pair of dark grey sweats, a plain white t-shirt - maybe a sweatshirt if he needs it - and some black running shoes.

He'll exit his apartment building on the Upper East Side and run around the city for an hour or so. He loves the feeling of the fresh morning air and taking of the sights of the wonderful city known as Manhattan. It never gets old, this place, Tony thinks to himself as he runs alone the edge of the city, taking in the sights of the fresh morning water, and the feel of the breeze on his sweaty skin.

Once he's back at his apartment, he takes a brisk shower, making sure to wipe away any sweat and dirt from the run, before wrapping a towel round his waist and making his way into his closet.  
The back and left wall are lined with shirts and suit jackets hanging. The jackets all in varying different colours, and the shirts all white. The right wall is lined with cubby holes where the hangers would be, holding shirts all of different colours.  
The left wall is then bare from anything else, other than two shelves to hold his smarter shoes. The back wall contains one shelf at the bottom, holding even more smart shoes (what can Tony say? He likes shoes,) and the right wall holds his casual shoes.  
Above the single shelves on the back and right wall contain chests of draws, holding a variety of different things. From underwear and socks, too many different types of pants, to ties and watches, even cufflinks. Tony has anything he could ever need, and more.

Tony takes his time selecting what to wear each day, right down to what colour underwear. Today, he decides on a pair of dark red underwear, and plain white socks. He decides to wear a fitting black suit, with a white shirt with a pair of gear cufflinks - gifted to him by his sister last year on his birthday - and dark red tie - the same red as his underwear. He slips on his favourite shoes, a pair of black suede dress shoes. He grabs his favourite watch out the drawer, a Patek Philippe Sky Moon Tourbillon 5002p.

Once he's dressed and ready for the day, he exits the closet and makes his way out of the bedroom and towards the elevator. He exits at the lobby and steps outside where Happy is waiting for him, opening the door to the limo as soon as he spots Tony. Tony gives him a smile and he slips inside. A moment later, the car is pulling away, off towards Stark Industries New York headquarters. Another day has begun.

 

* * *

 

Steve's days are simple. College, work, sleep, repeat. He was in his final year of college, working towards getting his English Lit degree. How he would love for it to be art, but he knows realistically he’ll never be able to survive off art. The term starving artist exists for a reason. He'd known he was good at English, when he was sick in bed as a child - which was a lot - he’d sped his time either drawing or reading. So he'd still managed to get good grades in school and even a scholarship to college. His Ma was so proud when she'd found out.

So, Steve's days were filled with work, at college and at his job at the local hardware store. It was something to help bring in money to pay for books, food, rent and anything else he needed, he'd even been able to buy his own car! Steve was just lucky he'd gotten over most of his illnesses, even if he was still small and skinny; he'd at least grown a little.

Today was slightly different than normal, Bucky was sick - for once, it wasn’t Steve - but he'd meant to be doing an interview with the infamous Tony Stark for the school newspaper, and since he couldn’t go, it was up to Steve to do what all best friends did, and go in his place. So, after he'd returned home from his morning classes he'd took a quick shower, and moved onto picking an outfit.

Steve was a ball of nerves; he wasn’t stupid, he knew who Tony Stark was (who didn’t?) And he was going to be face to face with the man in less than an hour.  
He'd picked out his outfit carefully, he didn’t have much to choose from, but he chosen his best outfit; a pair of brown slacks, a baby blue shirt, and a brown sports coat. It wasn’t much, but it was the best he had. As he exited his room, he added a splash of aftershave, and entered the living room to find Bucky sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Steve, take my car," Bucky told him, as Steve passed the coffee table where they key to Bucky's Mercedes were - he'd been saving up the past three years to buy the car, and he'd been ecstatic when he'd finally brought it. (Steve couldn’t even be a little jealous if he tried, he knows how hard Bucky worked to get enough to afford that car.) Steve grabbed the keys, giving Bucky a grateful smile, Steve loved his car, he did, but he knew it was really nothing special to anyone else.

Bucky shoved another spoonful of cereal into his mouth before asking, "I gave you the recorder, right?" Making Steve stop in his tracks, grabbing the recorder from where he'd set it down on the coffee table, "And you have all the questions?" was Bucky's next question, and Steve again reached down to grab the notebook containing Bucky's questions off the coffee table, "And you know where you’re going?" Bucky asked as Steve grabbed his black overcoat from the arm of the couch and moved towards the door. "Yes, Buck. I do have a GPS. And a 4.0 GPA." Steve sighed. "And you're wearing that," Bucky teased in reply, a small smirk gracing his lips. Steve looked down at himself; he didn't see anything wrong with his chosen attire, "Okay, maybe a little less talking. More eating." Bucky let out a small laugh, "Sure, whatever you say, Punk." Steve snorted, "Whatever jerk." Were his last words before he opened the door and made his way to the parking garage, and towards Bucky's car.

 

* * *

 

The drive from Brooklyn into Manhattan and to Stark Tower was slow going, but after about half an hour, Steve was parking the car in front of the building an stepping out of the car, and onto the busy street.

Steve stared up at the huge building before him, holding Bucky's questions tightly in his hands. "Wow," he said quietly and to himself, before making his way towards the entrance.

Steve quickly made his way through the lobby and towards the elevators; luckily, the one he was in was empty. Pressing the button for the floor with Mr Stark's office, Steve stepped back to look over the questions he'd be asking. He was so stuck in his head, looking them over, that he jumped slightly when the elevator dinged, signalling his arrival.

He stepped out of the elevator, closing the notebook. There was a desk to his left, with two women standing behind it. One at a computer, talking though her headset. The other woman looked up when Steve stepped out, "Mr Barnes?" oh, yeah, they thought he was Bucky. Steve just nodded his head, not saying anything. The woman stepped fully round the desk, stopping in front of Steve, "may I take your coat?" She asked, "Oh. Yes." Steve mumbled, turning around as the woman grabbed the back of his coat, and Steve slipped it off his arms. "Um, He- Uh, He's- Okay, so-" Steve kept trying to explain the Bucky was sick, but was cut off when the woman sitting behind the desk looked up. "Mr Stark will see you now," was all she said, before going back to her work.

Another woman appeared from around the corner, heels clicking against the floor as she walked. "This way, please." She said, not even waiting for Steve's reply of "Okay," before she was walking back round the corner, and Steve quickly followed.

As Steve followed the woman on the short walked, they passed a few well-dressed people, which made Steve look down at himself, did he look smart enough for this?  
He had not time to question himself further, as the stopped outside two huge, dark, wooden doors. "Right this way," the woman said, holding a hand out to the door, and waiting for Steve to enter.

However, as he pushed the door open, he didn't realise how light it would be, they looked heavy from the outside, and he pushed with a bit too much force, meaning he stumbled and collapsed on the floor, dropping everything in his hands. He heard his pen roll, but didn't get a chance to see where, because as he looked up, he caught sight of the man, as he turned around, making his way towards Steve quickly, fancy shoes clicking against the polished floor.

"Mr Barnes," He said, (Steve really needed to tell them he wasn’t Mr Barnes.) He stopped just before Steve, "are you alright?" He asked his voice deep and alluring. Steve faintly heard the door close behind him as Mr Stark held out a hand to help Steve up, which he took. Standing face to face with the one and only Tony Stark was very weird, and Steve noticed just how small he was compared to the man, as he looked in his Blue eyes, a slightly darker colour than Steve's, and his styled black hair and fancy suit. Steve thought he was a respectable 5'8, since before his little growth spurt he'd only been a measly 5'4, but compared to Mr Stark's 6'1, he was nothing.

"Tony Stark," Tony finally said, shaking Steve's hand properly. Steve shook his head slightly, trying to clear it, "I'm Steve Rogers," he introduced himself, noticing the confused look on Tony's face as he did. "Mr Barnes is sick, so he asked me to fill in." Steve explained, "I see. So you're studying journalism as well?" Tony asked. "No. English Lit," Steve corrected, clearing his throat, "Bucky's my roommate," Steve said.

"As I said, I only have 10 minutes." Tony finally replied, turning around to make his way behind the huge desk. "Have a seat, Mr Rogers," Tony said as he did. Steve tried to look around for his pen that he'd dropped, but couldn’t see it anywhere. He took a seat in the chair opposite Tony.

He opened the notebook and took out the recorder, placing in the middle of the page. Clearing his throat he hit record. Only then, he remembered he'd lost the pen, and looked around for anything he could use, spotting a row of pencils on the desk before him. He looked at them, and then up at Tony sheepishly.

Tony met his eyes, and then looked down at the pencils. With an amused smile, he stood up, making his way around the desk. He grabbed one of the pencils, handing it to Steve, the leaned back against the wooden desk. Steve looked down at the pencil, noticing the words 'Stark' written across it.

"Thank you," Steve mumbled, and then cleared his throat. "Ready?" He asked, as another amused smile crossed Tony's face quickly before it was back to business. "Whenever you are," Tony replied, "I- Okay," Steve said quietly, his next words were spoken louder, as he looked down at the paper containing Bucky's questions. "Um, so, this is for the special graduation issue of the student newspaper." Steve started, "Yes, I'm giving the commencement address at this year's ceremony." Tony added, making Steve stop, "you are?" He asked a moment of silence passing over them as Tony nodded his head slightly in answer, "I mean, um…" Steve nodded his head, "I know."

Steve cleared his throat, looked back down at the questions, and began. "Uh, you are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your s-" Steve was cut off by tony finishing his question, "To what do I owe my success?" Steve looked back down at the paper, "Yep." He looked back up at Tony, "Seriously?" Tony questioned, it seemed he'd done this many times before. "Yes"

Tony sighed, pushing off the desk, "Business is about people." Tony started, "and I've always been good at people." Tony said simply, "What motivates them, what incentivizes them, what inspires them." He stood behind the chair at an angle to Steve's, resting his hands on it. "Well, maybe you're just lucky." Steve shrugged, making Tony huff a laugh and give him another amused smile. "I've always found that the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have," Tony stood again, walking in font of Steve, "They key to my success has been in identifying talented individuals… and harnessing their efforts." Tony finished, "So you're a control freak?" Steve asked. "Oh, I exercise control in all things, Mr Rogers." Tony said a small smirk on his lips as he moved back behind his desk.

Steve stared at him dumbly for a moment; did he mean what Steve thinks me meant? "Okay, um- Uh, your company is involved primarily in the electronics sector, yet you also invest in numerous agriculture projects, including several in Africa. Is that something that you feel passionate about, feeding the world's poor?" Steve finished, Tony stared at him silently for a moment, before shaking his head lightly, "its smart business." He stated simply, and at Steve's blank look, asked; "You don't agree?" Steve was silent, before shaking his head, "I don't know enough about it." He said simply. As he looked back down at his notes, he missed the soft smile Tony gave him.

 

"I just wonder if… perhaps your heart might be a bit bigger than you want to let on." Steve said quietly. "There are some people who say that I don't have a heart at all." Tony simply replied, "Why would they say that?" Steve questioned, shaking his head, "Because they know me well," Tony said factually.

Steve stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out the mystery that was Tony Stark. He cleared his throat again, and with a quiet "Go on," from Tony, he did so. "Um, do you have any interests outside of work?" Was the next question, "I enjoy various physical pursuits." Tony replied simply. "You're unmarried- Oh" Steve started, but then noticed the question below it, "You were adopted at age four." Steve said, looking up. Tony stood up again, (he was always moving. Like a ball of energy.) "That's a matter of public record." He seemed to be uncomfortable with the topic, "I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't-" Steve started, as Tony came back round to lean against the desk in front of Steve.

"Do you have any actual questions, Mr Rogers?" He asked, and Steve looked back down at his notes, "Yeah. Sorry. Are you Gay?" He asked, what was wrong with Bucky and these silly questions. He must love torturing Steve. Steve laughed to himself, "its written here, I'm just-" Steve sighed. Tony smiled, "I prefer not to put a label on my sexuality, but if I were to, it would be bisexual." Tony said simply.

"I apologise, Mr Stark, Bucky can be a little-" "Intrusive?" Steve chuckled, that was one word for it. "Curious," Steve replied, biting the end on the pencil Tony had given him earlier. He missed the way Tony swallowed, and his fingers tightened on the edge of the desk.

"What about you?" Tony asked, and Steve stared at him dumbly, what did he mean? He watched as Tony sat down in the seat at an angle to his, "Why don't you as me something that you want to know." Tony told him, waiting for Steve to reply. Steve took a moment to think on his question, before asking; "Earlier, you said that there are some people who know you well." Steve finally looked up at Tony, "Why do I get the feeling that that is not true?"

Tony seemed to just stare at him for a moment. Not saying anything. Suddenly, the door opened, and the women from earlier poked her head in, "Mr Stark, your next meeting is in the conference room." She said, not paying any attention to Steve. "Cancel, please. We're not finished here."

The woman simply nodded her head, and with a simple “Yes sir,” was closing the door behind her. “No. Uh, I’m- I- We- I can go. It’s fine.” Steve tried to protest, “I’d like to know more about you,” Tony said, looking intently at Steve. Steve looked back at him for a moment, trying to think of something to say, “There’s really not much to know about me.” He said in a quiet voice.

“You said you’re an English major?” Tony started, “Tell me, was a Charlotte Brontë, Jane Austen or Thomas Hardy who first made you fall in love with literature?” The question made Steve stop, how had he known? He flushed lightly, before replying, “Hardy.” In a whisper. Tony got a weird look on his face, “I would’ve guessed Jand Austen.” Steve raised an eyebrow, giving Tony a small smile.

“What are your plans after you graduate,” Tony asked, changing the subject, and Steve looked down self-consciously, “I’m just trying to get through finals right now.” He shrugged, “and then?” “And then I was planning on moving here, to Manhattan, with Bucky.” Steve said, nodding to himself.

“We offer an excellent internship programme.” Tony told him, and Steve chuckled to himself, and after a beat of silence, replied, “I don’t think I’d fit in here.” Letting out another chuckle, he looked down at himself, “Look at me,” he said quietly, to which Tony simply replied, “I am.” The net moment passed, with Steve getting lost in those deep blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

After another 10 minutes or so have passed, Tony finally decided that he’d kept Steve for long enough, and he did actually need to get some work done at some point, instead of spending his time staring at the cute little blond guy that had walked into his office.

He walked Steve out to the elevators, “I hope you got everything he needed.” He said, as Steve pushed the button for the elevator and turned back to face Tony. “I-I think you only answered four questions,” Steve said softly, looking down at the piece of paper in his hands; it obviously had the questions written on it.

The elevator door dinged, signalling its arrival. As the doors opened, Steve turned around, and Tony grabbed the slip of paper quickly, he could at least email Mr Barnes with what he actually needed, considering he’d spent most of the meeting doing nothing but hold self him back from just pouncing on the blonde.

Steve turned back to face him once he’d stepped into the elevator, “Steve.” Tony said quietly in goodbye, “Tony,” was the reply as the elevator doors closed shut with a soft ding.

 

* * *

 

Steve exited the building as quickly as he could, that was the weirdest interaction he’d ever had in his life. He didn’t know how to feel about Tony. He stepped out onto the busy street, and into the rain, looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath for what felt like the first time in years. “Holy cow,” He said quietly, before quickly making his way to the car and head home.

The drive back was slow going, with the usual New York traffic, but after about an hour, Steve finally made it home. He opened the door to find Bucky still sitting by his computer desk, fingers flying across the keys of his laptop.

“Um, before you say anything, I can-“ Steve began, only to be cut off by Bucky pointing a finger at him and saying; “You’re a god. This is perfect.” Steve looked at him confused for a moment, “what?” he asked, confused. He made his way round the couch, taking off his coat as he did. “I just got his email. He answered every question.” Bucky informed him. That made Steve stop for a moment, what did he mean he’d answered all the questions?

“So, what was he like?” Bucky asked, “Um-“ Steve started, setting his coat down on the arm of the couch before taking a seat, “He was fine.” Steve said simply. Bucky stopped typing and turned to look at him properly. “’Fine’ just fine?” He questioned. Steve tried to think of what to say, what was he like? “Um, he was really polite, and he was very courteous, and very formal and- and clean.” Steve said, word just coming out of him mouth as an image of Tony popped up in his head again with his bright blue eyes, dark black hair, his perfect smile- Steve cut that though off, that was not a road he wanted to go down.

“’Clean’?” Bucky questioned, and Steve turned to look back at him, “I mean, he was very, you know, smart. And intense,” Steve said quietly, images of tony replying in his head, “it was kind of intimidating. I can understand the fascination.” Steve looked up again, and Bucky had this look on his face, this stupid smirk hat said he knew exactly what Steve was thinking, the punk. “Uh-huh.” Was all he said, “Why are you looking at me like that?” Steve asked, trying to brush him off, “Like what?” Bucky asked, his expression morphing into one of innocence.

“Okay,” Steve said, standing up and walking towards the open kitchen, “I’m gonna make a sandwich. Do you want one?” He asked, “No thanks,” Bucky replied, turning back to his computer. After a moment of silence, the only sound the one of Bucky’s fingers tapping against the keys, he spoke up, “You have to admit he’s ridiculously hot,” he stated matter-of-factually, and Steve sighed, “I’m sure if you… are attracted to the sort…of human, then.” Steve said with a shrug as he set down the ingredients for his sandwich down on the counter, “The hot type of human?” Bucky questioned with a laugh.

“I asked him if he was gay. That was one of your questions.” Steve said, changing the subject, “why would you do that to me?” He asked. “Because whenever he’s in society pages, he’s never been photographed with a date.” Bucky said simply like the answer was obvious. “So, naturally-“ but Steve cut him off. “Maybe he just likes to keep his private life private, Buck” Steve said, adding a slice of ham onto his sandwich, “and now you’re defending him.” Bucky said suspiciously.

“I’m terminating this conversation.” Steve sighed, as buck chuckled, picking up his laptop and walking over to Steve. “Too bad we don’t have some original stills of your hot, clean, 27-year-old billionaire. The camera loves him almost as much as you do,” Bucky teased, setting the laptop down on the kitchen island, and looking down at Steve’s sandwich. “Okay, I wasn’t hungry, but now I am.” He said with a pout, and reached across the island to grab Steve’s sandwich, “Thank you,” he mumbled, taking a huge bite and chewing loudly, the slob. “I love you,” he mumbled though the bite as he turned and walked towards his bedroom, laptop forgotten.

Steve shook his head, and walked around the island to take a look at what Bucky had been looking at, he took a seat on one of the stools, and came face to face with pictures upon pictures of Tony. In all of them he was in a suit, either alone, or shaking someone’s hand like a good CEO does, and smiling. Steve bit his lip, trying to push away the thoughts of Tony, sitting across from Steve, the brief contact they’d made when he’d handed Steve the pencil. Steve sighed, pushing the thoughts away, and stood up to go and take a nice, long shower, and try not to think about Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates follow my Instagram https://www.instagram.com/marvel_stony/ or ask me any questions on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chloe-downey-jr or request any ideas you have that i could possibly add.


End file.
